


fall for you

by willurosinmybow



Series: fall for you [2]
Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Coming Out, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Revelations, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willurosinmybow/pseuds/willurosinmybow
Summary: A series of confessions. The only way out is through.
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: fall for you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748296
Comments: 8
Kudos: 158





	fall for you

**Author's Note:**

> _i'm walking the plank, edging out, see the drop / if i take a new step will you follow or stop? / i look back from the ocean beneath to your eyes_  
>  -fall for you, the whitlams

Eddy 2:19 AM  
i'm just panicking that ur going to move to melbourne suddenly to be with ur super hot boyfriend, i mean is he really ur ex when he bites u like THAT and i see how u look at him, i have not seen u look at literally anyone like that EVER and i've known u for a long time bro trust me i'd have noticed i'd have given anything for you to look at me bghnmk

Eddy 1:34 PM  
FUCK i didn't mean to send that please ignore, i'm sorry i'll stop being so weird

Eddy 1:36 PM  
i'm sorry

Eddy 1:39 PM  
please say that we're ok?

Brett 1:40 PM  
hey, we're ok. i'm not going anywhere. i'm coming over, can we talk?

*

Eddy can't think of a time when he felt more nervous. Stepping out on stage for the semi-finals of the Kendall, the first show they ever did as TwoSet... god, it all pales in comparison now. Waiting at the door. Waiting for Brett.

There's the knock, and Eddy's wrenching the door open before Brett can knock twice, because the alternative is not moving at all, staring at the door as Brett knocks again and again. Waiting until Brett finally gives up and leaves. Staying in this terrified paralysis forever. And that's just not acceptable. 

"Hey," Brett says with a forced casualness. He looks... ordinary, the same as always, a little small, unassuming. There's nothing remarkable about him... that is, until he has a violin in his hands, until he's running his mouth, until he's hyped up on caffeine and not enough sleep and Eddy just wants to pin him down and absorb some of that manic energy so Eddy can follow him into whatever crazy rabbit hole he's going to go down next. 

Eddy's words stick in his throat, but it doesn't matter. Brett's moving closer anyway. Then they're hugging. A real full-body hug, and Eddy sags in relief, hanging onto Brett like a lifeline.

"You scare me so much sometimes," Brett says, his lips brushing Eddy's ear. He sounds terrified too, breathless with it, voice wobbling. 

Laughter gets caught in Eddy's throat. "But you're the bravest person I know," he says back.

"I wish," Brett whispers. 

They have to let go eventually. Eddy doesn't know what to do with his hands. His face. His everything. "Do you want... I can make... tea?" he says, grasping for straws.

Brett cracks up then. "Mate," he says, gasping with laughter, and Eddy can't help but smile too, at Brett, at the utter ridiculousness of the situation, at the fact that he still doesn't know what to _do_.

"Let's just sit down and talk, ok?" Brett says. 

"Ok," Eddy says meekly, and follows Brett into his own lounge room like a lamb.

*

"I'm not going anywhere," Brett reiterates. "I like my life here, my friends, TwoSet... you know, everything. And yes, obviously I like you, at least when you're not being a gigantic jealous twat."

Eddy fidgets and looks away, caught out, but a small pleased smile creeps onto his lips. "Sorry," he says again, his lashes downcast. Christ, Daniel was so right after all. Brett hates it. 

"So, as I see it, we can go about this one of two ways," Brett says. "We can pretend all of this never happened, and go back to normal. Or... we can start with how you wanted me to look at you like... what, exactly?"

Eddy pulls his knees up to his chest, even looking like a teenager in the moment. "I thought it was pretty obvious," he says quietly, and Brett's heart starts pounding fast again. He's not taking the out like Brett was 99% sure he would. They're really talking about this. "I was obsessed with you for, oh, years. You know, how I constantly bugged you about everything? And made you hang out with me every single day?"

And how is that different than now? Brett wants to joke, but he kind of knows what Eddy is talking about. Their friendship tapered off quite a lot when Brett went to uni, and then didn't really pick up again until they started making videos - although Brett chalked it up to them being more busy because of uni, and then Eddy getting his first serious girlfriend. He hadn't thought it was intentional in any sort of way. 

"We hung out every day because we were friends," Brett says, because he's at a loss to say anything else. "You weren't _bugging_ me. It's not like you were my little brother or something."

"Yeah," Eddy says, and looks at Brett, finally. He's ridiculously gorgeous. He's the worst idea Brett's ever had. "I just thought... I was being super obnoxious about it."

"But you're straight," Brett says. Like he has to remind both of them.

"Yeah," Eddy says. Not denying it at all. He shrugs one shoulder, and he's awkward Eddy again, Brett's best friend, completely, absolutely romantically unavailable. "And you, like, never went out with anyone. So it was safe."

"Oh. And now?"

"Now I can't stop thinking about you... and him... and how it could have maybe gone differently between _us_... "

Brett feels caught in Eddy's eyes, which are as vast and deep as the sea. He could drown himself in them, if he's not careful.

"... but you're still unavailable to me, of course," Eddy finishes.

Brett blinks, and it breaks the spell. "I think that'd be best, yeah," he says, because he doesn't _need_ Eddy in any way that he doesn't have him already. Wanting is a different matter.

*

Eddy knows he hasn't any right, but he's human and full of itching, burning curiosity about things that aren't any of his business and aren't going to help anyone at all. And Brett is starting to look twitchy around him again, after they've recovered some semblance of normalcy, so Eddy figures he might as well just come out and say it.

"You don't have to answer," Eddy starts, "but I'm curious to know. Did you ever, like, I mean. Did you ever _like_ me?"

Brett gives Eddy a disbelieving look and palms the back of his neck, a gesture he's started doing recently when he's stressed. He sighs. "Yeah, I had a pretty big crush on you. In high school."

"Oh," Eddy says. He's staring at Brett's red-bitten lips. He can't make himself stop. Maybe Brett won't notice, like he hadn't noticed all those years ago. "I had no idea."

"Yeah, that was kind of the idea," Brett says. "It was a secret."

"Mmm," Eddy says. "True." Brett's not even looking at him. "Why _did_ you like me?"

Brett rolls his eyes. "It was when you started wearing those dumb fake glasses. You looked cute in them."

Eddy laughs in surprise. "So you like boys in glasses, hmm?"

"I guess," Brett grins. "I suppose you were safe, too. Like I was pretty sure you wouldn't punch my face in if you accidentally found out."

"Oh," Eddy breathes out, stricken. "I wouldn't have, I swear."

"I know," Brett says, but he didn't know, did he? Eddy is suddenly furious at everything, furious with himself that he didn't notice, that Brett had to grow up so alone.

*

Eddy is _not_ subtle. He's really not, and Brett's guessing the only reason he'd failed to notice it in the past was he'd been so busy trying to conceal his secrets. Then again, it took Daniel pointing out Eddy's giant crush for Brett to even begin to notice, so maybe Brett is really that oblivious after all.

Still, now that he knows, he can't stop noticing. After about the tenth time Eddy looks at him through his downcast eyelashes like some kind of cute anime girl, Brett sighs and palms the back of his neck. "It's really hard when you look at me like that."

"Like how?" Eddy says, and even those simple two words sound flirty. He's staring at Brett's mouth again, and Brett has to resist the self-conscious urge to lick his lip, because that's only going to make everything worse. 

"Like you're waiting for me to kiss you," Brett says. 

Eddy meets Brett's eyes, surprisingly. They've been dancing around this for days, weeks... since the first time they talked as if all of their feelings were in the past. "You could."

Brett shakes his head. "I can't."

"Why not?" Eddy says, transparently disappointed. 

"Because I don't think that's what you want. I think it's your... teenage fantasy, and if it actually happens, the spell will be broken, and you're going to freak out. And I don't want that to be the end of our friendship."

"Ok, that's fair," Eddy says, and looks away. He slouches down further on the couch, picks up his phone and starts scrolling through it. 

Brett can breathe again. He turns his attention back to his emails, re-reading them to make sure he hadn't missed anything when Eddy was being distracting. He gets fifteen minutes of peace. 

"For the record, I'm not going to freak out," Eddy says. 

Brett just raises his eyebrows in response. 

"You have a point, but I've already freaked out, see? I'm not going to freak out more."

"That doesn't change the fact that you're straight," Brett grits out.

"I don't think I am," Eddy says quietly, after a long pause. 

Brett looks up from his laptop, startled. Eddy isn't looking at him anymore. He's staring up at the ceiling, his neck tilted onto the back of the couch. He looks distant all of the sudden, like he's gone to the moon, untouchable even though he's right there. 

"Ok," Brett says, grasping for words and not finding any. "That's ok."

"I know," Eddy says, and closes his eyes.

*

Eddy doesn't mean to use it like a weapon, this _thing_ between them, but he's a bad person and there's something deeply wrong inside of him. It's just his nature, and he's too overwhelmed to try to fight it. He feels like a teenager again, desperate for Brett's attention, his approval, wanting to get under his skin just so Brett will notice him. One of his best and worst qualities is persistance, and once he catches onto something, he can't let it go. Even if it's the smartest thing to do.

"If you won't kiss me, I'll find someone who will," he says, a clear challenge. 

What's surprising is the way Brett reacts. "No," Brett snarls, and Eddy feels a curl of pleased satisfaction deep in his stomach. 

"Are you jealous?" he inquires, faux-innocent, revelling in the feeling of finally getting Brett to take him seriously for once. 

"I don't want some asshole to take advantage of you," Brett says. "You might just want a kiss, but, you know. Men are trash. I don't want some guy pawing at you like you're just another - like you're not - like you're not precious." The look Brett gives Eddy sears him to the bone. 

"Oh," Eddy breathes. "You _are_ jealous."

"Here. Come here," Brett says roughly, and Eddy's body jerks forward without any input from his brain. His heart is beating in triplets, blood thundering in his brain. He wants this. He wants it so bad he can almost taste it without having it. He's in Brett's space now, closer than he'd usually stand. He steps in closer. Brett's hands cup the back of his neck. Brett leans up that tiny distance. Kisses him.

*

Brett's furious. Furious with jealousy, with Eddy, with knowing that Eddy baited him into this, with feeling jealousy in the first place.

As soon as he touches Eddy, he calms instantly. Their first kiss is slow and sweet. Eddy goes still, like he's holding his breath, and lets Brett kiss him. Lets Brett kiss him and kiss him, until Brett can come out of his own churning thoughts enough to realise that Eddy's kissing him back, pushing forwards every time Brett makes to pull away, begging for more. 

Minutes pass as they kiss, Brett seeking out every muffled gasp from Eddy's mouth, every sigh, every caught breath. Eddy's hands press against the small of Brett's back, holding him close. Brett can feel their chests moving together, his own galloping heartbeat reaching to meet Eddy's. He doesn't want to stop. 

They finally part. They have to, before they drown. 

"How's that?" Brett asks, his voice strange and low even to his own ear.

"It feels like," Eddy says, and then pauses, thinking. Brett's heart plummets uncontrollably. "It feels like kissing someone I love."

Brett gasps in a breath. "I swear to god," he says, voice shaking, whole body trembling from the aftermath of that emotional rollercoaster. "If you run out on me after saying that. We are fucking _done_. Got it?"

"I'm not going anywhere," Eddy says. They tilt their heads together for another kiss.


End file.
